


Namesake

by ursa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death is canon, Derek is good with kids and everything is okay, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, i bend mythos, may be canon divergent, not really because erica and boyd are still dead, this is my tribute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursa/pseuds/ursa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>If there’s one thing that aggrieves his godchildren, it’s the fact that he insisted on naming them. Fifteen years and it still unnerves Scott to call his son by his whole name.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

 

When asked, he answered, _Erica_.

She was tiny, a blubbering little mess of snot and fine hair, her unusually long fingers curled into fists batting in the air as she cried her baby lungs out. It is his first memory of her; his heart was heavy with worry and eyes just as bagged when Melissa smiled wryly at him as she handed over little Erica to him. It’s been years since he uttered that name and it still hurts somehow, an echo of a pack bond torn.

But the feeling that bubbled up in his chest when he cradled this little girl for the first time is nothing short of bittersweet especially as she calmed down and blinked blearily up at him with big brown eyes.

 

 

-

 

 

She’s seven when Von comes home with dirt on his knees and tears on his face. She stands beside him with defiance in her eyes, curly hair in disarray. Her knuckles are red and her skirt is torn on one side.

He shakes his head and picks him up as he takes her hand and leads them to the kitchen. Children are easy, he thinks, as he sits Von on the kitchen counter top and wiping the boy’s face with a rag. Erica is silent, mouth pursed as she sits down on one of the stools, watching him fetch the antiseptic wipes and band aids.

Children are easy, he thinks and he smiles at both of them, telling them that one time her daddy and her uncle went and stole a police van.

 

 

-

 

 

It’s odd when he thinks about it- how Von turned earlier than Erica. He was two when the tiny fangs and bristles of fur made an appearance while she remained sun-kissed and ruddy in the face at five. He always thought girls would mature faster than boys but at eight, Erica has yet to turn. There is nothing preternatural to her except her scent which is wolf through and through.

She tends to listen in a lot as well much to the chagrin of some of them who cannot keep up with an eight-year-old’s barrage of questions. It doesn't bother him though; neither child do. There’s something about the two that pulls him to them, a memory perhaps, of what it was like to be the older, the wiser, the one who can pick them up and show them the world. It makes him look at the others and think back, think of the mess the past was and how he’s changed, how he can be that one wiser now.

He got better, he thinks.

Von is quiet beside him, a well-behaved little wolf, more human-shy than Erica and he remembers. He remembers as he picks up the boy and puts him on his shoulders, muttering at them that he and Von are going for a walk and will be back later. He hears Erica squeal and she’s off, latching on to his leg. He lets out a small laugh and carries her as well.

 

 

-

 

 

The first time fear grips him again after more than a decade’s worth of uneasy peace is when Scott comes barreling through his door in panic, and yelling for his help. It’s Von, it’s the feral Beta loose in the woods, and it’s the full moon.

The boy turned ten two weeks back and this would be the first time his family is allowing him to run with his father outdoors. There’s a psychology in running together under the light of the full moon- this run is supposed to mark the importance of the pack bond between the Alpha father and the Beta son, the truest acknowledgement by the human of the wolf. It’s a milestone for most children born in whole packs and Von is blessed to be born in one.

Only, there’s a feral Beta werewolf that stumbled into Beacon Hills three days ago and this milestone’s been postponed. Von may be an obedient child but with the effect of the moon’s phase and the frustration of not being able to participate in a tradition made romantic by constant retelling, it’s not much of a surprise that the kid decided to go for it anyway.

Scott’s eyes are blood red in his frustration and panic and Derek could only let the man drag him out of his kitchen and into the woods.

 

It doesn’t take long for them to find the boy. Von didn’t bother masking his scent at all, completely entranced with the thrum of his first moon run pumping in his veins. He looks wild when they find him, a half-naked wolfed-out child with his muzzle in the air. Scott growls and tackles the kid without preamble, transforming mid-jump. Von lets out a yelp and looks at his father with bright yellow eyes, grinning with all his teeth.

Scott nips the boy’s shoulder before checking him for any injuries while Derek moves swiftly around the clearing to sense any danger. He almost doesn't sense it until he hits downwind and Allison’s scent is in the air. He snaps his head in her direction and she sees her clad in black Kevlar and army boots. Her bow is empty and there’s a proud smile on her face as she looks past Derek when she nears him.

Derek looks back and sees Scott stepping away from his son, a toothy smirk playing on his face. Von tips his head back and lets out a howl; Scott joins him after a beat and Allison laughs beside Derek.

 

It’s on their way back to the edge of the preserve that Derek sees the feral Beta chained to a tree and trapped in a circle of mountain ash. Erica is standing guard two steps away from the unconscious werewolf before perking up and vaulting towards Derek. She’s chattering, gushing about the thrill of the hunt with her Aunt Allison. It almost makes him frown until Stiles arrives, eyes bloodshot but nevertheless amused at the antics of his daughter.

Stiles brought coffee for everyone which the adults helped themselves to while the littlest wolves sit side by side at the back of Allison’s pick-up, staring at the pale full moon edging into the morning.

This is the last time Derek feels fear overcome him.

 

 

-

 

 

Erica’s gangly at sixteen, nose upturned and cheekbones dusted heavily with freckles. She’s sitting on the porch steps when he gets home and there’s a pinched look on her face.

He sits beside her, putting down his paper bag of groceries before asking. She shrugs at him and he keeps looking, waiting for any telltale sign of distress or anxiety and there’s a sudden tremor on her shoulder before she bites her lips and mumbles something about school.

He’s heard of some things- stuff Stiles talks about when it’s late at night and Derek can’t sleep, nights when they share a bottle of Scotch between them just because, and paper strewn on the kitchen table while Erica lies exhausted in the guest room Derek reserves for the kids. It’s usually mundane things, the petty grievance of a single parent, grades, boys, girls, and the fighting, seriously Derek, it fucking sucks.

She has difficulty with control and kids her age aren’t the nicest of people. Derek nods at the right intervals, bitten off snide remarks and a touch of self-deprecating humor steeped in the trademark sarcasm she got from her dad, and then there are tears and Derek could only put his arm around his goddaughter while she cries at the whys and what ifs.

Stiles doesn’t pull any punches when he talks drunk and he blames most of the things on himself and Derek knows this and yet the only thing he can do is sit empty-handed and silent, trying his best to be a solid comfort for this tragedy of a family that slipped through his fingers. It’s not that he can do anything about it- life is short for most humans and it simply hit right home for the Stilinskis. Derek did try, Stiles knows this for a fact. It was Stiles’ decision, augmented by hers, and in the end some things weren’t meant to be.

When the cruiser pulls up at half past six, Erica’s wiped the tear tracks from her face, cheeks rosy still as she sniffles her way through Derek’s kitchen while Stiles sits quietly at the bar, eyes trained on the bottle of beer Derek handed to him moments ago. It’s been ten years since and the ring is still on Stiles finger and Derek doesn’t deny him the quiet he needs tonight.

Tomorrow there’ll be fresh flowers to be picked.

 

 

-

 

 

If there’s one thing that aggrieves his godchildren, it’s the fact that he insisted on naming them. Fifteen years and it still unnerves Scott to call his son by his whole name.

Good thing Allison’s more creative with names that she was able to pull out Von from Vernon. Not that the kid didn’t give Derek the stink-eye during his graduation when they called out his name.

 

 

-

 

 

Derek once brought them both when they were kids to the graveyard. Erica was on his hip and Von was clutching at his shoulder like a monkey. They were so young back then.

Erica’s eighteen now with packed bags in the car and Von’s right beside her, decked in plaid that would’ve made even Boyd’s eyes roll. Derek’s just a few steps behind the both of them, looking. The kids never met them and it quiets something in Derek thinking of what they could’ve thought of each other, of what Erica Reyes could’ve said to him about naming one of his pack’s children after her, of what Vernon Boyd would’ve looked hearing Allison’s smart nickname for the one who holds him as namesake.

It’s been over two decades since he last saw their faces. There’s still a touch of regret in his memory that would probably never go away. He’s grown and he’s learned and he will never forget. Never, for the sake of who they were.

_Pack._

**Author's Note:**

> So much backstory I want to add. MUST NOT. /screams PACK KIDS into the night
> 
> Also:  
> Erica's full name is Erica Marie Stilinski.  
> Von's full name is Vernon Audric McCall.
> 
> Hope ya like.


End file.
